Triple Date
Friday night, the one night that everyone seems to love going out on. It wasn't the case at the Loud House. Lincoln was just on the couch playing a racing game, with his older sister Leni sitting next to him doing the same thing. At the far left next to Leni was her boyfriend Rodney, who was also in on the action. Leni: Oooh, you get your butt back here Mr. Moore! Rodney: Not a chance Ms. Loud, I'm winning this one! Lincoln: That's where you're wrong! I'm gonna mop the floor with both of you! Leni: I didn't know we could clean the floor with our own bodies. (Lincoln facepalms) Rodney: It's just a figure of speech of Leni. (Luna was sitting in the chair near the couch, as she watched their game) Luna: You dudes having fun? Leni: Yeah, you wanna join in Luna? Luna: No thanks sis, I've been thinking about taking Sam out tonight. Lincoln: I'm glad things worked out between you two. Rodney: How are you and Girl Jordan doing little buddy? Lincoln: (blushes) How do you know about that? Leni: (giggles) I told him silly. Lincoln: (rubs his arm) Things are going well. Rodney: No need to feel embarrassed little buddy. It's thanks to you that me and Leni are together, so it's great that you also have someone. Lola: Can someone please pass me my pageant tiara? Rodney: Here you go Lola. (hands it to Lola) Lola: You're such a gentlemen. (hugs his leg) (Lola turns to Leni) Lola: Be good to him big sis. I don't think you'll find someone as gallant as Rodney. Leni: (giggles) I couldn't ask for a better man. (kisses Rodney's cheek) (Suddenly, Lincoln's smartphone vibrates, and he picks it up) Lincoln: Hello? Jordan: Hey Lincoln! Lincoln: (blushes) Oh, hey Girl Jordan. What's up? Jordan: I called to see what you were up to tonight. Lincoln: I'm just playing video games with Leni and Rodney. Jordan: Oh I see. Well I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight. I'm in my room right now and I'm SUPER bored. Lincoln: Would you like to come over and hang with us? Rodney: Cool! It's great to have four players. Jordan: Well, I was thinking we could go out tonight. Lincoln: Would you guys mind if I go do something with Jordan? Rodney: Of course not. Leni: Go have fun! Lincoln: (smiles) Thanks guys. (to Jordan) Why don't we go to the arcade tonight? Jordan: I'd love to go! (Just then, Lola had an idea) Lola: Aren't you planning on doing something with Sam, Luna? Luna: Yeah? Lola: Why don't the six of you go on a triple date? Lincoln, Leni, and Luna: What? Luna: Are you sure? Leni: Wouldn't that complicate things? Lola: It would be nice for all of you to spend time together. However, you should probably think it out first, and plan it for another night. Rodney: I haven't spent much time with Sam, and I haven't met Girl Jordan, so it would be nice to get to know them. Lola: Of course. All six of you can spend the whole evening together, and you may even discover a lot of nice things about the other person! Lincoln: That might actually work. Rodney: So, when should we do this then? Leni: Should we do it Sunday? Lincoln: That works for me. (on his phone) Are you up for a triple date on Sunday Jordan? Jordan: Triple date? Lincoln: You and me, along with my sister Leni and her boyfriend Rodney, and my sister Luna and her girlfriend Sam. It would be a nice way for all of us to be with our significant other, as well as for all of us to get to know each other. Jordan: (smiles) Oh, sure we can do that. Lincoln: So, Sunday then? Jordan: Sure thing. Lincoln: Is that good with you Luna? Luna: No problem dude, I can call Sam and tell her about it. Lola: This is going to be so great! Can I help with the arrangements? Luna: (giggles and rubs Lola's hair) I think we've got ourselves covered little sis. Lincoln: Thanks Lola. You gave us the idea in the first place, so I'm grateful to you. Lola: (smirks) That's why everyone loves me. Rodney: I can provide transportation for all of us. Leni: Is your car able to fit six people? Rodney: I drive the family van. It can fit all six of us no problem. Leni: Ohh, right. Luna: (on the phone) So it's Sunday night we're all going. You in Sam? Sam: Of course. I've been wanting to spend more time with Lincoln and Leni. They're really cool. Luna: (smiles) Yeah, they sure are. Lincoln: (blushes) Oh come on Luna. (A few days later, Sunday was the day. Lincoln and his two sisters were getting ready for the night) Leni: Linky you look so handsome. Lincoln: It's just my usual clothing Leni, it's not that different. Leni: (smiles) I know, but I bet Girl Jordan's lucky to have you as her boyfriend. Lincoln: (blushes) Come on Leni! Luna: (giggles) That's so cute. Lincoln: So did we decide where we're actually going? Luna: We'll just go to wherever we consider fun. (Just then, Rodney pulls up in front of the Loud House and hops out) Leni: (smiles) Hey Rodney! Why are you getting out of the van? Rodney: Before we get going can I talk to Lana? Leni: Oh sure, go ahead. (calls out) Lana! Lana: (groans) What is it Leni? It's feeding time! Can't let all that worm catching go to waste! Rodney: I don't mean to bother you Lana, but we'll be out all day, and my mom doesn't come home until late tonight, so I was wondering if you could please look after Ben for me? Lana: Oh sure. But do you mind if my pets join in? I don't wanna feel THAT lonely. (El Diablo slithers around Rodney) Rodney: (wide eyed) I don't know if I feel comfortable with a snake around my turtle. Lana: Oh come on, he won't bite. Rodney: Well, he is a boa constrictor, and they aren't known to prey on tortoises, so it should be okay. Lana: All of my pets are fine with each other. I've trained them all really well. Rodney: El Diablo's really cool. (El Diablo coils around Rodney, and he uses his tongue to give Rodney a snake kiss. Rodney then hands Ben over to Lana as well as the food) Rodney: Here's his food, and please be sure he's safe at all times. Lana: You're lookin' at a professional animal watcher, he'll be fine. Leni: Cool! So should we get going? Rodney: Yup. Let's go get the others. (They drive off, as Lola and Lana are still standing on the porch. Lola: Isn't it lovely Lana? Lana: What? Lola: All of them going on a triple date together. I'm certain this will go completely smoothly. Lana: Eh, romance isn't my thing. Lola: This coming from the same girl who has a crush on Skippy? Lana: (blushes) S-shut up, that's personal! (Back with the others, they pulled up outside Sam's place. Luna hopped out to get her by knocking on the door) Sam: (walks out) Hey Luna! Luna: (smiles) Hey! (hugs Sam) Sam: So where are we going? Luna: We're gonna decide in the van. Sam: Oh cool! Something for us to decide? Luna: Yup. (Luna and Sam hop back into the van) Lincoln: (smiles) Hey Sam, good to see you again. Sam: (smiles) Good to see you too Lincoln. Do you have a date for tonight? Lincoln: I do. Her name's Jordan. (The van pulls up outside Jordan's home, so Lincoln goes to knock on the door) Jordan: (opens it) Hey Linky! Lincoln: (surprised) How did you know my nickname was Linky? Jordan: That was just a nickname I came up for you. Lincoln: Oh, well that's funny because my sisters call me that all the time. Jordan: (giggles) You must be their little prince. Lincoln: (smiles) Nah, I'm taken. (kisses Jordan's lips) Jordan: (blushes) Aww. (Leni quietly squeals in the van, then the two get in) Jordan: Hi! Leni: (excited) It's so nice to meet you for the first time Jordan! Luna: We're Lincoln's sisters, I'm Luna and this is Leni. (to Sam) This is my girlfriend Sam. Sam: (waves) Hello! Jordan: Girlfriend? Lincoln: Luna's bisexual. Jordan: Oh cool! Leni: (points) And that's my boyfriend Rodney. Rodney: (looks through the mirror) Pleasure to meet you. Jordan: It's nice to meet everyone! Rodney: Now that we're all here, we can decide on what to do. Lincoln: (to the viewers) I hope this doesn't turn into an argument. Rodney: To make things fair for everyone, how about if we allow all three couples to pick something for us to do today. Sam: That sounds like a great idea. Everyone sans Rodney: I'm good with that. Rodney: How about we let the youngest couple decide first? Lincoln: Any ideas on where to stop first Jordan? Jordan: Do you guys mind if we go to the arcade? Leni: Umm, okay. Rodney: That sounds cool. Lincoln: You bet it does! (They then drive into the arcade, with Lincoln, Girl Jordan, and Rodney all looking forward to it, while Leni, Luna, and Sam all look unsure) Luna: You okay Sam? You look a little unhappy. Sam: This wasn't really what I was thinking, but it's what your brother and his date want, so I'll be nice and go along with it. (Luna wraps her arms around Sam) Luna: It's okay, I'll keep you company there. (They all enter the arcade, and each couple chooses a game to play, Lincoln and Jordan in particular were doing a dancing game) Lincoln: (pants) Nice moves! Jordan: (pants) Yeah, why do you think I have a higher score than you?! Lincoln: (sarcastically) Gee I take back my compliments! (Leni and Rodney were nearby playing a racing game. Rodney was way ahead of the pack, but Leni's car was way far back and not going very fast) Rodney: Are you feeling okay Leni? I thought you liked this game. Leni: (sighs) I just feel like this wasn't the best place for a date. Rodney: I see. (Meanwhile, Sam and Luna were playing a fighting game) Sam: These controls are so slippery. Luna: (groans) Come on, why are my inputs doing nothing?! Sam: Let's just play another game. Luna: (sighs) Alright fine. Lincoln: Isn't this fun everyone? Rodney: I'm having a good time little buddy. Leni: (sighs) I'm not having any fun. Jordan: Why not? Leni: I was hoping we could go somewhere more 'romantic'. Lincoln: (annoyed) Well we decided to come here, and that's final. Luna: (annoyed) Who said you were the boss dude?! Sam and I can't even win against each other in a fighting game! Rodney: It's almost time for dinner, so why don't we go get something to eat? Lincoln: (annoyed) Maybe you two should just get better at games! Leni: Hey hey hey, let's not be so negative! Sam: I'm sure your little bro means well, but that was kind of pushy. Luna: (annoyed) Yeah, he can be a real jerk. Leni: Look, why don't we all find a place to enjoy together? Jordan: Like what? Rodney: Like I said, why don't we all go get some dinner? Sam: That sounds like a good idea. I could use some food. Rodney: We can decide where to go once we get into the van. (Later, the group were back in the van driving down the road) Leni: So where are we going for dinner baby? Rodney: I was thinking we should let another couple decide, since Lincoln and Girl Jordan suggested the arcade. Leni: Ooh! We should go to our first dinner place! Sam: (turns to Luna) You okay with letting Leni and Rodney suggest where to go for dinner? Luna: (shrugs) I don't really mind, as long as it's not some huge fancy place. Lincoln: I'm sure Leni and Rodney can pick a great place for all of us. Leni: Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet! (They eventually arrive at the place, to take their seats at a table) Jordan: (looks through the menu) I don't know if I eat any of this stuff. Rodney: Is something wrong Girl Jordan? Jordan: Just call me Jordan. I don't eat most of this stuff. Lincoln: Well have you tried all of them? Jordan: Yes. I'm not into mexican food. Luna: Well we could pick up some dinner for you on our way out. Lincoln: Or maybe we could've picked a better place! Leni: Hey, I love this place! Luna: YOU do Leni, but not everyone does. Rodney: (smiles nervously) Come on everyone. Let's just try and enjoy dinner and each other's company. Leni: (groans) Fine, if you guys don't want food, then we'll just eat by ourselves! Luna: Fine by me, as long as I'm getting something better! (storms outside) Jordan: Luna! (runs outside) Rodney: This isn't turning out so good. Sam: It's not your fault Rodney. It's just that some people can't agree. I'm doing my best to keep my cool, but it's not so easy anymore. Lincoln: I better go comfort Luna. (runs outside) Leni: (sighs) Let's just eat our dinner. (Lincoln runs outside to where Luna was) Lincoln: Hey Luna. Sorry if I was being selfish back there. (pats Luna's back) Luna: (sighs) It's okay little bro, Leni was just working me up. Lincoln: In her defense, she was just trying to voice her opinion. After all, we agreed to let her and Rodney choose. Sam: (walks out) Hey guys. Everyone was in agreement to try and eat what they have here. Lincoln: It is a buffet after all, so we can choose what we want after all. Sam: You ready to give this place another shot Luna? Luna: (smiles) For you Sam? Of course. (Sam smiles and helps Luna back up, then they walk back inside) Sam: We've all agreed to give this place a try. Lincoln: I'm sorry for acting selfish earlier everyone. Leni: I'm sorry I raised my voice to you Luna. Luna: I'm sorry I yelled back at you Leni. Rodney: Well then, why don't we all go to the buffet, and pick out what we want for our dinner. Leni: Sounds good. (Later on, the group were eating their dinner which even included Jordan) Jordan: I'm glad I managed to find something good to eat. Lincoln: Because it's a fusion restaurant you can just choose mostly French cuisine if you're not into Mexican food. Jordan: Well that's good to know. Luna: (burps loudly and blushes) Excuse me. Sam: (burps) You're excused. Rodney: It's nice that we could all agree. Sam: Yes it is. Lincoln: So after dinner we're going to that concert you wanted to go to, right Luna? Luna: Well, only if you guys feel comfortable in going. Jordan: I do! Who doesn't love concerts? Lincoln: I know I do. Rodney: Same here. Luna: (smirks) Well Sam, looks like we're in the win. (After dinner, the group drove down to the concert where Chunk was with his bandmates) Luna: (waves) Chunk! Chunk: 'Ay love, glad to see ya makin' it. Luna: Oh you know it! (clears her throat) Oh, and this is my... girlfriend, Sam. Sam: It's nice to meet you! Chunk: Well you lot better settle yourselves, band starts in 'bout thirty minutes. (walks inside) Sam: This is gonna be so rockin'! (Inside, Chunk's band was performing with the audience cheering along) Lincoln: This is just like a Smooch concert! Rodney: You said it little buddy. (Lincoln grabbed Jordan and got her onto his shoulders) Jordan: Whoa! Lincoln: Need some help Jordan? Jordan: (blushes) Thanks Lincoln. Rodney: You having a good time babe? Leni: Yeah, I am! (After the concert was over, the group walked out and noticed the sun was only setting) Rodney: It's only 6:30. Is there anything else any of you would like to do after this? Lincoln: I was wondering if any of you wanted to get Flippies, and then we could decide on something. Sam: I wouldn't mind getting a Flippie. Would you like one Luna? Luna: (blushes) Sure, I would. Sam: (smiles) Cool. (gets into the van) Lincoln: Your face has been red all night Luna, is something wrong? Luna: This is my second date with Sam dude, I'm still new to this relationship. I haven't even kissed her yet. Lincoln: Don't worry Luna. These things take time. Luna: You're right little bro. It's always great to talk to you. (Luna rubs Lincoln's head and they hop into the van. They soon pull up outside Flip's) Flip: (notices) SIX?! I got me a win win! (runs outside) Eh, howdy! If you're here for a flippie, that's gonna be three bucks each! Lincoln: Yeah, six flippies please. What flavour do you guys want? Sam: Do they have banana flavour? Jordan: I'd like to have some lemon please. Leni: Uhh, just a regular. Rodney: I'd like cherry. Luna: I'll just have a cherry as well. Lincoln: Blue raspberry for me. Flip: Comin' right up! (Flip goes inside to prepare the Flippies. He ran out with them when they were ready) Flip: Six flippies good to go! Make sure you enjoy them! Sam: Why? Flip: I don't do refunds! Rodney: It's on me everyone. Leni: Aww thanks Roddy! Rodney: So, is there anything else anyone would like to do? Sam: I think I know something all of us would love. Luna: What's that dude? Sam: Let's go to Dairyland. Lincoln: That's an awesome idea. Rodney: I'm definitely game for that. Jordan: Yes please! (They arrive at Diaryland, and go up to the ticket lady at the front) Ticket Lady: Do you have student IDs with you. You get a discount with your student ID. Jordan: I do. Leni: Me too! Luna: Same here. Lincoln: Same. Rodney: Yup. Sam: Got mine. Ticket Lady: Here you go. (The Ticket Lady handed them their passes for the park, and they entered) Jordan: Wow, I haven't been here in ages! Lincoln: Race you to the kart racers! Jordan: You're so on! (runs off) Luna: Look Sam, it's a music maze! Perfect for us! Rodney: Where do you want to go Leni? Leni: Oooh, the spinning cups! Those look like fun! Rodney: Spinning cups it is. (They head over to the spinning cups, and the ride starts) Rodney: Let me know if the spinning makes you feel dizzy dear, and I'll tone it down. Leni: Oh I'll be fine. (Over at the kart racers, Lincoln and Jordan were driving around) Lincoln: Eat my dust Jordan! Jordan: Wanna repeat that? (passes Lincoln) Lincoln: You're not gonna beat me! (They both make it to the finish line, only for it to be a tie) Jordan: Dang it, it's a tie! Lincoln: Guess we're equally skilled. Jordan: (smirks) Perhaps. Lincoln: (glares) Rematch! Jordan: (glares) You're on! (Lincoln and Jordan drive around again. Meanwhile, Luna and Sam were in the music maze. Sam: Hey Luna, Weird Al is in the maze. (They notice a dummy of Weird Al singing the theme of Milo Murphy's Law) Luna: Neat. (rubs her arm) Uhh, have you been having a good time tonight Sam? Sam: Yes I have. (puts her arm on Luna's shoulder. Even though there were a few little bumps on the road this evening, I had a great time with you, and I'm glad I got to know your brother and sister, along with Rodney and Jordan better. Luna: I had a great time with you too Sam. (blushes) I just wanted your first night with me to be special. Sam: I'm glad to hear that Luna. (The two hold hands, and they finish walking through the maze. After the group did activities together, such as seeing Tippy the Cow in a show, they eventually went to the food court having fries and sodas) Jordan: Mmm, these fries are delicious. Who knew a theme park could make the best food? Leni: (thinks) Uhh, I'm not sure. Luna: (sips her soda) Ahh, lovely. Rodney: This was certainly a great evening. I had a great time with Leni and my friends, and I'm glad I got to know you two. (he looks towards Sam and Jordan) Sam: I'm glad I got to know you too Rodney. You're a real gentlemen. Jordan: Yeah. Rodney: Thanks you two. Speakers: Attention all attendants, Dairyland will be closing in fifteen minutes. Please make your way to the front gate, thank you. Lincoln: Well I guess we better get going. (They all got into Rodney's car, and he drove everyone home. They arrived at Jordan's house, and she got out of the car) Lincoln: (smiles) Goodnight you champion. Jordan: (smiles) See you tomorrow at school, second place. (shakes Lincoln's hand) Lincoln: (disappointed) Just a shake? Jordan: (giggles) Come here! (Jordan grabs Lincoln's cheeks and pulls him in as she kisses his lips. Afterwards, she adjusts him and walks inside) Jordan: Bye! (The car drove off as Lincoln sat next to Luna looking a little dizzy) Luna: (giggles) You okay dude? Lincoln: I'm walking on air. (They then drop off Sam, as she walks out of the car) Sam: Goodnight everyone! (Luna walks out with her to see her to the front door) Sam: I'll see you tomorrow Luna. Luna: (smiles) See you tomorrow Sam. Hope you had a great night. Sam: (smiles) I sure did. (Sam suddenly holds Luna's hands, and leans in to kiss Luna on her lips) Luna: (blushes heavily) Whoa, dude that was my first kiss. Sam: (blushes) It was mine too. (Luna and Sam hug each other, then Luna gets back into car as they drive back to the Loud House. Lincoln, Luna, and Leni exit the vehicle) Rodney: I had a great time tonight guys. I'll see you two tomorrow. (looks towards Leni and Luna) Leni: (kisses Rodney's lips) Until next time sweetie. Luna: it's always great to spend time with you dude. Lincoln: You're a great guy. Rodney: Same little buddy. (they shake hands) Lana: (runs out) Hey guys! Ben had a great time with my other pets! I made sure El Diablo didn't do anything crazy. Rodney if you ever need anyone to look after him then don't hesitate to ask the professional! Rodney: You're at the top of my list. (takes Ben) Lana: (smirks) I know I am. (Rodney puts Ben into the car, and he drives off as the others head back inside) Leni: (smiles) Someone looks happy. Luna: (blushes) Hey, I wasn't the only one who had a kiss from my partner. Lincoln: We all got that tonight. Leni: I hope you two had fun. Luna: Yeah, we sure did sis. Lola: (runs downstairs) How did it go?! Lincoln: It went well Lola, thanks for the suggestion! Lola: (smiles) Well you know me, I'm full of good ideas. Lincoln: (looks to the viewer) Wow. I cannot believe my first triple date went well. Sure, it wasn't all happy, but it went better than I would have thought, and it was great to spend time with my sisters and friends tonight. I hope I get to do something like this again soon. Leni: Want to play some games before bed Linky? Lincoln: You know I do. (They turn on the game console, and play their favourite racing game) The End